Final Fantasy
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: When Garland and Zera go crazy in the Kingdom of Cornelia, Kari seriously doubts that she and her friends are the Warriors of Light from legend. While she would happily continue on with their little life, she follows her friends into a journey that changes their lives for good. In this journey there are secrets behind the thickest walls, and not just outside of the four friends.
1. Opening and Characters

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Opening and Characters**_

_The world lies shrouded in darkness, _

_The winds die…the seas rage…the earth decays…_

_But the people believe in a prophecy, patiently awaiting its fulfillment,_

"_When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come…"_

_After a long journey, four young travelers did at last appear…_

…_and in the hand of each was clutched a crystal._

**Light**

Warrior

Age: 17

Height: 6'1'

Weapon: Sword

Special Skill: Oversoul

**A man of honor, ready to prove his worth.**

A Warrior of light clad in armor, wielding sword and shield. A noble warrior that fears no one and gallantly faces any foe. The leader of the little group, Light is a skilled and honorable swordsman who is quite stoic and determined. Protective of all three of his friends, who is the first to move to guard them from any sort of danger. When he and his friends were approached by the woman in white, he was up to the challenge waiting for them at Castle Cornelia.

**Kari**

Thief

Age: 16

Height: 5'9'

Weapon: Knives and a short sword

Special Skill: Stealth

**A woman that enjoys money and her friends.**

A thief that has no recollection of her life before Ferris and Mac's mother found her as a six-year-old in the forest. Ferris and Mac are her family and she wouldn't have them any other way, despite how wild the scenes around the two of them can be. Light is close to her too, though she would like to have him under a different type of closeness. When approached by the woman in white, Kari was the one that didn't think accepting the crystals and going to Castle Cornelia was going to be a good idea but when the trio left, she followed to stay near them.

**Ferris**

Red Mage

Age: 18

Height: 6'0'

Weapon: Magic and a staff

Special Skill: Hell's Judgment

**The comic relief**

The younger of the two, Ferris is rarely seen without his brother at his side. He's normally a comedian, using his magic powers to entertain others. Very protective of Kari, he doesn't even like seeing her with Light by themselves and always butts in, though his brother tries to stop him most of the time. When the woman in white approached, Ferris swore to her that he would complete the task for her beauty; whether he was serious or just kidding has yet to be seen.

**Mac**

Monk

Age: 23

Height: 6'2'

Weapon: Fists and Feet

Special Skill: Ki-O-Ken

**The calm and reliable**

The older of the two, Mac is the silent and calm of the four, and the one that they each trust the most. Like the opposite side of his brother's coin, he can control his brother when things get serious. The dependable older brother to them all, Mac wasn't letting the trio go off on their own with the woman in white's mission on their shoulders.

**Garland**

Knight

Age: 27

Height: 6'5'

Weapon: Sword

Special Skill: Soul of Chaos

**A stalwart man consigned to the endless cycle of battle, he enjoys dueling with stronger foes.**

Garland was once the head Knight of Cornelia. The strongest of the Kingdom, something happened that drove this great man into kidnapping the Princess, leading to his fall from grace; and not just his. What is he trying to accomplish?

**Zera**

Paladin

Age: 26

Height: 5'10;

Weapon: Rapier

Special Skill: Tempest

**A spirited warrior, her only true commander is the man she loves.**

Garland's companion since they were children, it was not hard to see Zera following after the knight in his fall from grace. A Fierce woman that would place fear in any enemy of Cornelia now sets it in the king and his people.

**Woman in White**

?

Age:?

Height:?

Weapon:?

Special Skill:?

**A woman in search of a way to stop the pain**

Nothing is known of this woman. One day she approached Light and the others and gave them each a crystal, telling them of the journey that lay before them in the Kingdom of Cornelia.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Prologue

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Prologue**_

_**I've caught you**_

"**You can't catch me, no matter how hard you try."**

"But-but-"

"No buts! You're gonna have to work harder before you get your prize."

"But-"

"Didn't I say no buts?"

"But you're the fastest in the city, Zera! How can I ever hope to catch you?"

The young girl hung her head before giving a glare at the young boy before her. "Garland, if you ever think of becoming a Knight then you'd better toughen up from this little wimp you are now." The boy flinched before hanging his own head. She sighed. "I don't mean to be harsh, but you _have_ to toughen up. Get stronger and faster! That's the only way you'll be able to catch me. If you think I'm mean then those other knights are going to tear you apart; you'll never make it out on the battlefield."

Garland dropped down onto the ground. "How did you get so fast, Zera?"

The young girl gave another sigh and dropped down beside him. They were on a hill, just outside of the town of Cornelia. The tall castle could be seen over the town, the girl's eyes shone as she stared at it.

Zera was about nine with short, golden blonde hair and grey eyes. In a pair of tattered shorts and a white tank top, and a worn out pair of boots, she wiped sweat from her face.

Garland was a year older than her with short, dark brown hair and matching eyes. Dressed in his own shorts and tank top, his outfit was a bit newer than the girl's.

"You know that I wasn't born here," She began. "Grandmother Jezebelle took me in when they found me outside in the streets."

"I know that," Garland told her. "I heard my parents talking about you one night. You're from Crescent Lake, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's right. My parents just wanted to visit the Castle before they got too old, wanted to see it, and they took me along. Unfortunately we were attacked by bandits. I was on my own in the wild, lost for days unknown. I just continued to travel east after I was able to convince myself to move again. I thought every day that I was going to die; every night. But I hadn't. I don't know how long I had been out there, but when I finally arrived here…I felt safe again."

"If you felt safe, then why do you want to join the Cornelia Knights?" Garland asked her. "You're safe now. You don't have to go out into the wild again."

"That's just it, Garland." Zera continued. "I don't want to just hide here in his damn town. I want to face my fears and…maybe go back home."

"Is your home not here now?"

"It is, but I'd like to see Crescent Lake; at least once more." She admitted. "Give my parents a proper burial at their home."

Garland was silent for a moment or two before jumping back up to his feet. "Let's get back to training, Zera."

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Training," He repeated himself, looking down at her. "If you're going to get stronger, than I am going to be twice as strong. If you're going to go back home, then I am going to go with you."

Zera felt surprised and almost grinned at him but instead she snorted as she stood, turning from him. "And just what do I need a little brat following me everywhere for, huh?"

"One day, this little brat is going to be a man, Zera, and a man that is going to be strong enough to protect you from everything. You'll never be alone or feel afraid again." He smiled at her. "I promise."

The girl gave a huff. "Let's just go."

_**~The Dawn is breaking**_

_**A light shining through**_

_**You're barely waking**_

_**And I'm tangled up in you~**_

"**It only took ten years, but I guarantee that you bastards are cursing every damn word that you ever said to me, aren't you!?"**

Zera, now 19, grinned in the training courtyard of Cornelia Castle as she stood over the squad that she had been given control of. As the only woman to have even tried to join the knights of the kingdom she had been ridiculed and mocked the entire way but now that she had been accepted by the king and named a knight of his kingdom, she was getting her revenge.

"Knock that snide smirk from your face, Gerald! Twenty laps around the town after training. Laughing, Richard? You can join him. No complaints," She hushed them. "Or I'll add more."

It had taken ten years, but she had finally reached her goal. The only thing she hated about it was that Garland was no longer there to celebrate with her. He had joined into the training with her but about two years ago he had gone on a trip with his mother and neither of them had returned. She had thought about going to search for them, but she would have no idea where to start. No one knew where they had gone. Instead she swore to keep to her promise, whether or not he was there to continue it with her.

It took even longer, but the other Knights of the Kingdom got used to her and accepted her amongst themselves, making her truly feel like one of the troop. Months went by and the longer she helped train, the more women she saw. Only a few, of course, but to even know that a few followed after her, saw her as their idol, it would have brought tears to her eyes had she not kept them back in public. Grandmother Jezebelle would have been so proud if she were still with her today.

"Will you race me, Lady Zera?"

Lifting her head, she turned to the young man that had spoken to her. She was running rounds around the outskirts of the city with a few of the newer warriors under her. There had been word of a few monsters causing havoc to the herders. "Race you?" She repeated him.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I have heard word from my brother Gerald that you're one of the fastest of the Knights."

Zera sighed, shaking her head. "This is hardly the time for a foot race, Christophe."

"But if I can beat you, then I'll know for a fact that I'll beat him!" The young man told her.

"Him?"

"There's a man in town," Another of the trainees began to explain. "Arrived about a week ago. He's been going around and challenging the warriors to races around the fields out here. He's extremely fast; perhaps faster than you, Lady Zera."

"Foolish," The woman waved a hand. "I don't claim to be the fastest. If you men are failing to win, then 'tis your own fault. It has nothing to do with our rounds so get these foolish thoughts out of your head and continue on."

But for the next few weeks, that is all she has heard of. Constant word of the racing man in the town reached her ears to the point where she was just tired of it.

"Ugh," She groaned, leaning back on the grass. She was off her duties for the day and had gone out to a hill that overlooked the kingdom. Her horse, Gideon, grazed not too far off as she stared up at the fading clouds as the sun began to set; she didn't feel like returning to the kingdom just yet. "Stupid people. Can't they just find something more entertaining than a man that likes to race?"

"Yes, it is rather foolish, but it is quite entertaining at the same time," A voice reached her as a form moved up the hill towards her. "Entertaining to see the warriors of the Cornelia Kingdom worry more about a race than the actual rounds they're supposed to be performing."

"Indeed," Zera sat up, a frown on her face due to her new, unwanted company. "And I take it that you're this racer that they won't shut up about."

"And I take it that you're Lady Zera. I have heard much about the first female knight." The man didn't sit down, making the woman look up at him. This man was huge! Over six feet with muscles that seemed to bulge out of his tan skin, his dark hair was kept short as a grin sat on his face. Wearing well kept clothes, it was fact that this man had lived well over the years.

"I should say that I am honored, but I'm not."

"You're also not really that friendly," The man chuckled.

"Need I be?" Zera pushed herself up to her feet again and moved to her horse before turning back to face him. "What is your name?"

"Aww, now I'll only tell you that if you can beat me in a race."

She turned back to her horse. "No thanks."

"Come now. The great knight isn't going to run away, is she?"

He made her freeze again. "Run away?" She repeated, turning to glare at him. "Oh no. Instead I am going to race you and when you win, I'll grind your bones so hard into the ground that you won't be able to challenge another Knight here in Cornelia."

The man gave a laugh. "If agreeing to this, you might want to remove your armor, paladin."

She snorted at him, taking a place at the bottom of the hill. "That won't be necessary. With or without it, the outcome shall just be the same."

He moved up next to her. "Indeed it shall." There was a pause. "Once around the town and castle?"

She didn't reply and waited for him to shout 'go'. She took off, prepared to move as fast as she could to shove thus guy's face in the dirt so she didn't have to hear about him anymore. She would win and then tomorrow she would threaten anyone that thought of speaking about this racer-man in front of her again and make them regret it if they di-

"You haven't changed at all, Zera," The woman pulled a confused face before giving a surprised yelp as she was swept off of her feet. The young man gave her a grin as he held her in his arms. He leaned in closer to her face. "I've caught you." His words made a tingle go down Zera's spine as he eyes widened in disbelief.

"Garland?" The grin on the man's face told her that she was right. She gave a small laugh. "Indeed you have. Shall I give you your prize?"

Garland gave a laugh and tightened his grip. "I believe that I already have the prize that I want, Zera, and I doubt that I'll ever let it get away." She didn't have a chance to reply as his lips crashed to hers.

This was not what she had been expecting. Any thoughts of the race was shoved to the back of her mind as the man kissed her. And not just any man. Thhe man that had been gone for three years. Garland had returned to her. Garland was back.

"I have been waiting years to do that," He continued to grin at her.

"Yes, well, do give me a bit of a warning next time," She told him

"All right; you're warned." He kissed her again.

"Wait, wait," She pushed back on his chest. "Not that I don't…enjoy the actions, you have some explaining to do, Garland."

Setting her back down on her feet, Zera got a better look at him. He did look like Garland, that damn grin on his face was just the same. But he was no longer that skinny little brat that she remembered. Now…now he was a man. Whatever he had gone through these last few years had certainly changed him.

"When my mother and I left, she had wanted to go and see her parents again in Pravoka. She seemed to know that her life was coming to an end because not long after arriving, she passed on." Zera frowned. Garland's mother had been so sweet. "I was going to return after that, but I remembered what I had promised you. I was going to get strong, twice as strong and at that moment there was no way possible that I was anywhere near as strong as you. So for the last three years, I've trained; in my own little ways of course, and now you see the finished result before you. Not too bad, eh?"

"Three years?" She repeated him, a look on her face.

He gave a kid-ish grin. "The only way that I knew I would be stronger than you was if I could catch you. I knew, eventually, you would agree to the race if I had spread around the other knights. Which, by the way, congratulations on being named a knight. Now I just need to be accepted as well and I'll be able to fulfill my promise."

"You're actually serious about this." Zera sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Of course I am," He told her. "I hated being apart from you for so long, Zera, but I also knew that I had to do it to get where I needed to be. Now that I'm here, I don't plan on ever leaving your side again. Now that I've caught you," He reached forward and grabbed her again, pulling her into his chest. "I don't plan on ever letting go."

Zera felt her face flush. It would be a lie for her to say that she had not developed feelings for the boy she knew as a child but the moment that he had disappeared from her life she had placed them under lock and key. Now that he had returned, a man, perhaps now was the time to set them free. It was very clear that this was what he was planning on doing.

"You'd better not, Garland."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**Unfortunately, Final Fantasy 1 does not have a lot of dialogue so I will try my hardest to keep Light in tuned to how he acts in the Dissadia games. Everyone else is pretty much free game so be prepared :D**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Warriors of Light**_

"**Penny for your thoughts?"**

"You know my thoughts already, Ferris."

"I know that. It's just entertaining to see you in this mood of yours." The man gave a sigh and took a seat beside the young woman. "Does it really bother you that much, Kari?"

Kari, a thief with short, sandy brown hair and green eyes, glared at the man next to her. Dressed in a pair of green shorts and brown boots, there was a white top under a green, matching vest that she left open. Tied around her head was a green and white bandana with a short sword tied on her hip and a few knives inside the panel of her vest.

Ferris was a red mage, a few years older than the thief, was a tall man with long, blond hair and green eyes he was dressed in white with a long red jacket, accompanied by a large, red fedora with a white feather.

"A strange woman appeared before us, claiming that we are the four warriors of legend. She gave us four crystals and told us to journey to another kingdom to save a child that had been kidnapped by a pair of knights that had gone crazy. Despite all this, _HE _agrees to it and drags us along with him!" Kari growled as she pointed at the man ahead of them, staring at Cornelia.

"Well, Light's always been a strange one. Wants to save people, no matter the story."

~Isn't that the truth~ Light was a young warrior, the only one of the four that was dressed in any actual type of armor that was pale blue with gold and khaki details with a matching, horned helmet and a long, khaki cape. He had long, silver hair and aqua-marine eyes.

"Are you sure we're going to be okay in this one?" Kari asked.

"What do you mean?" Ferris asked her.

"Well it's true that this isn't going to be like any of the others things that we have done before. This isn't going to be like a mission at Jekall Island or Luthonia, all right? This is something much more important; more dangerous."

"And you don't think we can handle it?" Was his reply.

"Think about it, Ferris. We're four kids from an island not even connected to this kingdom. What in god's name makes you think that we're the ones that are supposed to save them? The hardest thing we've ever done with fight a group of pirates that decided to strike a pub in Luthonia. How are we going to be able to…to save the world?"

"You've been thinking hard about this," Ferris took in the woman's words, surprise clear on his face and voice. Kari was normally one to be the first to jump into a mission, not double-think it. "Is it bothering you that much?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Fear not," the new voice made them turn. "We'll keep you safe."

Mac, Ferris' older brother, had moved up behind them. With a calm face, the man stared down at the castle. Dressed in a pair of purple and yellow pants with a matching vest that he wore open to show off a toned chest, he wore a headband on his forehead and soft boots on his feet.

"I'm not worried about myself being kept safe," She grumbled to herself.

Mac and Ferris shared a look as their last companion decided to move up the hill and join them. "Are you ready?"

"To go trooping into what could be a trap? Oh yeah." Kari stood up, wiping the grass from her pants.

Light sighed as he stared at her. "Have a little faith."

"In a woman in white that we've never seen before? Sure thing."

"Kari," He sighed again, watching as she led the way towards the city.

"Don't worry, Light," Ferris clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's just nervous; she'll come around."

"She's not nervous," Mac told Light as Ferris moved after the other. "She's afraid."

"Afraid?" Light repeated, looking confused. "But why? We're here."

"Not all fear can be qualified as the same thing, Light," He began to move after the other two. "Perhaps you should talk to her."

Light stared after the trio in silence before giving a sigh and moving after them into the city.

The moment they were inside, you could tell that they were all in distraught over the kidnapping of their princess. Rubble from parts of the outer wall and some building, or what was left of them, were scattered throughout the city, as were some dark spots on the brick road that signaled bodies had been there and moved as someone had tried to clean the blood up.

"Looks like the two knights didn't hold back," Kari commented. "Anything in their way got cut down."

"Makes me wonder what inside the castle looks like." Mac blinked.

"It explains why there are not many guards running around out here," Ferris rubbed his chin.

"These were men that they worked with," Light growled, looking around in distaste. "Men that had trained with them and trusted them! Why? Why dishonor that?"

"'Thou can never truly know the mind of the mad'," Mac replied as he led the way through the city. "'Lest ye become mad yourself'."

"Oh, has dear brother decided to bring out his teacher's quotes again?" Ferris asked, locking his arms behind his head, careful not to bend the back of his hat.

"Hey, it's a good quote," Kari grinned. "We should take heed of it and get the hell outta dodge."

"Patience, Kari," Light commented, his eyes moving around the town. "We'll reach the castle soon."

"What?" Kari stared at him. He didn't honestly think that they were just going to be allowed into the castle, did he? This kingdom had just been attacked so their King was probably under extreme lockdown. "There is no way-"

"You there," A voice called to them. "Travelers!" The four of them turned to see a guard moving towards them, a look on his face that happily told them that he didn't like them being here. "What is your business here in Cornelia?"

"We're here to collect magic beans!" Ferris grinned happily. Kari snickered as Light closed his eyes and Mac shook his head in disbelief. "You wouldn't happen to know where we could get into the castle for an 'ole talk with the king now, do you?"

That just seemed to make the guard more set against them. "I want you to get out of this city! Now! We already have enough problems as it is."

"Yes, we see that," Kari commented, glancing at the dark spot the man was currently standing in. She began to wonder whether it had been Garland or Zera that did that one.

"Please calm yourself," Light held up a hand. "We're here to help."

"Oh? And what help could we need from you?" The guard asked snidely.

Mac looked at his brother and jerked his head. Ferris sighed and opened his jacket for an inside panel. "All right, I'll show him. You should feel lucky, pal, only the ladies get to see this bad boy."

The guard pulled a face, not sure if he wanted to see Ferris' 'bad boy' but the moment a Crystal was held up his face paled. "It can't be…"

"Oh, it is," Ferris smiled as the trio with him pulled out their own Crystals.

The guard took another look at them all before turning. "Follow me."

"See, easy as pie." The man in red grinned, shoving the Crystal back away. "Now we're going to the castle."

"Yay," Kari grumbled to herself, shoving her hands on her pockets.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the four that were being led to the king, inside the City and inside the castle. Though the castle was fixed, you could tell which parts of the wall had been replaced after the fight with Garland and Zera and where dead bodies had been by the placements of rugs that looked like they were out of place.

They were led to the doors of the throne room and left outside.

"Ferris," Light began. "Do try to refrain yourself in here. We'll be in front of the king."

"Yes, mum," The man in red sighed, giving Kari a wink. The woman gave a giggle. That's one of the reasons Ferris was her best friend; he could always make her laugh, no matter the mood of the area; or herself.

"Enter," The guard told them when he had returned.

Taking a breath, Light led the way inside. Inside the throne room was only two men. On looked like an advisor for the man that sat in the throne. The moment the four forms walked in, the draft of speech fell short as the men took in their forms.

"Nothing but children," The advisor's voice reached Mac's ears as he shook his head; disappointed, it seemed.

"Welcome, travelers. I am told you carry crystals. Is this true?" The king asked.

Light pulled out his Crystal again, motioning for the others to follow him. The moment Kari touched the Crystal, a warmth spread through like it always did, setting a calm feeling on her nerves, as if whispering to her that everything would be all right. "It's just as Lukahn's prophecy foretold: 'When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come.'"

The Chancellor turned to his king. "Your majesty, we cannot be certain that these are the warriors foretold by the prophecy."

~At least one of them is smart,~ Kari told herself.

The King blinked. "Yet they stand before us with the crystals. I cannot dismiss this as mere coincidence." He turned back to them. "Crystal bearers, there is a task I would ask of you. Will you not rescue my daughter, Sarah?"

"Garland and Zera," The Chancellor began. "Knights once in His Majesty's service, have abducted Princess Sarah. I ask for your aid in the name of his Majesty, the king of Cornelia. Garland and Zera have taken refuge in the Chaos Shrine, which lies to our North. Of course, we did attempt to save the princess ourselves…"

"But got your asses handed to you, right?" Ferris grinned; Kari fought off a laugh. "Not hard to see, after the damage they caused here and in the city. I'm surprised that you even made an attempt." Mac and Light both gave Ferris a look as Kari just grinned.

"Garland is the finest swordsman in the kingdom. The only one that had been able to even match him was Zera and with her on his side, it just made it worse." The Chancellor told them, looking as though it was taking much force to not reply in a curt manner.

The King nodded in agreement, completely blowing off Ferris' words. "I have heard that you wish to journey to the continent to our north."

~How the hell did he know that?~ Kari wondered. ~Or, perhaps, this guy…~

"The bridge leading north was lost long ago, making passage impossible. If you can rescue Sarah, I will have the bridge rebuilt as a sign of my gratitude. Go now, Warriors of Light, and do not fail me!"

"Wait, wait," Kari began. "The bridge to the north has been down for a while and you just left it like that? Why not rebuild it again when it feel?"

"It has kept more stronger monsters on the other side of the river," The King answered her. "It has not been needed for some time, I'm afraid." The elder man then gave a huge grin. "The Warriors of Light have come at last! How long we have waited for this day to come! Neither Garland nor Zera are the warriors that I once knew…I beg of you. Please return my daughter to me quickly."

"Of course." Light gave a bow and turned to leave the room. Mac and Ferris gave one as well, though Ferris' was more of a large, boisterous bow where his brother's was short and stiff. Kari gave the king another look before just turning and following the three men outside.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Chaos Shrine**_

"**So, what next?"**

Ferris' question broke the silence between him and Light as they stood in the streets of Cornelia. Light was trying to ignore the stares they were getting but Ferris was waiting it all up, waving at the people as they waited for Mac and Kari to rejoin them from the shops.

"What do you mean?" Light replied. "We head to the Chaos Shrine and rescue the Princess."

"Do you know the stories of Garland and his partner? Zera was the first woman to ever be accepted into the Knights of Cornelia; anywhere, actually. She raised herself up through the ranks and became head Paladin, leader of the guards of the castle. Garland is probably the only one that's stronger than her in this country. They've been training four over twenty years. I'm starting to see a dilemma here, Light. How are we going to defeat them?"

"Have faith." The man in armor told him.

"That's what you always say," Ferris sighed. "I swear, it's like your go-to line when you run out of answers."

"Hasn't failed us yet, has it?" Light grinned.

The other gave a laugh. "Yeah, I suppose it hasn't." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "After we save the Princess, what exactly are we going to do?"

"You know that as well as I do, Ferris," Light began. "We are going to do what the Woman in White asked of us. To find the other four Crystals and save the world. It's going to be a long and dangerous journey but I know we can do it."

"Well, if you're planning on traveling with Kari and doing this, then you might want to convince her into doing it. I'd rather not traveled with pissed off woman; especially her, understand?"

"But what should I say to her?" Light asked him.

"Oh, you'll figure it out." Ferris grinned as Kari and Mac could be seen moving towards them on the road. "You always do."

"Did you guys miss us?" Kari asked, slinging the pack she carried back up on her back.

"Of course," Ferris continued to grin. "Did you get what we needed?"

"Yeah," Kari nodded. "I also grabbed some food for the princess. I'm sure that she's afraid so food will do her good when we find her."

"Oh, aren't you sweet?" Ferris ruffled her hair. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

"The Chaos Shrine is northwest of here," Mac told them as he began to lead the way out of the village. "It's not far. If we move fast, we'll be there in about an hour."

"You'd think they'd give us a couple of horses to use," Kari sighed. "We'd get there faster and get back faster."

"Don't worry," Light smiled. "We'll be back here in good time."

"Well, if we do get back here, I want some damn horses before we go off on the rest of this damn journey. My ass won't be walking the entire way," Ferris growled, moving after his brother.

Kari gave a laugh as she followed as well. Ferris' face was the first thing she remembered seeing. According to his mother, she had been found wondering the forest beside their small little village and had taken her in. The six year old remembered nothing before that and so she had lived with Ferris and his family since. Light was already friends with the brothers and she was gladly accepted into their little trio. Without Ferris' comedy, Kari didn't know how much things would change, but she did know that it would have been different.

Light and the others were her family, no matter where she came from Mac was her older brother and though Ferris was older than her, he was like a loveable little brother. As for Light, though, it would be a lie to say that she didn't have feelings for the man in armor, but he saw her as a sister and so she wouldn't way a thing. She didn't want to change that.

That was also a reason that Kari didn't like the idea of this mission. She didn't want any of them to get hurt doing this. Sure, they had done a few little, small missions before, but for them to be the Warriors of Legend? She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want them to get hurt; that's why she had gone with them. She wasn't going to let anything lay a single finger on them.

Goblins and other types of creatures littered the countryside so they had a little practice before they reached the Chaos Shrine. Mac had been right in it not being too far off from the castle.

"They're supposed to be inside," Light began. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kari admitted. "Let's go save the girl and get back to the city before nightfall; I'd rather not have to deal with the monsters that come out at night again."

"I agree with that," Ferris shoved his way into the shrine.

The Chaos Shrine was old and the walls were crumbling as bats and other types of creatures moved around through the dark stone. The Shrine only had one floor but it was littered with a few treasures here and there, but there was nothing that really interesting until they hit the main door.

"Are you serious?" Ferris cried. "After going through every inch of this damn place, the door we were looking for was three feet away from the entrance?!"

"We found gold, right?" Kari grinned at him. "So be quiet."

"Silence," Mac hissed at them, standing by the door next to Light. Ferris and Kari exchanged a look and fell silent.

"The king will have no choice but to exchange the kingdom for his daughter's life," A deep voice came from the other side of the door. "Cornelia will be ours!"

"It's interesting," Another voice joined in, this time it held a lighter tone; feminine. "I always thought that the Knights were stronger than that."

"It would seem that way, but they're nothing against you, let alone me."

"Quite full of yourself, huh?" The woman chuckled.

"But of course; you've witnessed my power firsthand. Is there much else you can say?"

"I suppose not," Kari could almost imagine a dark form giving a shrug. "It doesn't matter, either way. Now we just sit and wait. I wonder what they'll do; send more guards or hire some new people."

"Well, why don't we ask out friends behind the door?" The deep voice asked.

"Why not indeed?"

Fear struck Kari's heart. If the two of them already knew that they were there, then that meant they were good; really good! ~There's no way we're going to stand a chance, is there?~ She sighed,, dropping her head.

"Well, no use in staying hidden, right?" Ferris asked, opening the door. Mac and Light moved in first before Kari and Ferris followed, taking in the new forms.

The first thing that Kari noticed was the teal-haired girl that seemed to be passed out on the floor behind the duo that stood there, facing them ass bats flew around the ceiling above them. That had to be Princess Sarah, but that's not who grabbed Kari's attention.

The deep voice had come from a man, but his face couldn't be seen. The man was dressed in a suit of armor, a dark silver, set with blue jewels on his shoulder, wrists and groin. With a matching cape held with a gold clasp as his helmet was distinctly horned, reaching out far.

It was the woman that grabbed Ferris' attention, though. Enough for him to let out a whistle. The woman held short blonde hair and light blue eyes with pale skin that seemed to glow, despite the dark area they were in. Dressed in white and gold armor, it was nowhere near as large as her partner's armor.

"You're Zera?" Ferris asked, staring at her with hearts in his eyes. "How the hell you got stuck with that guy, I'll never understand," He shoved a thumb at Garland. "If you want a real man, I'm right here, Baby!"

As Kari, Mac, and Light all face-palmed, Zera let out a laugh as Garland grunted.

"Hmph. The king's lapdogs. Do you have any idea who you're messing with? You really think you have what it takes to cross swords with ME? Very well…I, Garland, will knock you all down!"

"Didn't waste any time, did he?" Kari growled as the man pulled out his sword and rushed forward.

"Mac and I will take care of Garland," Light began, pulling out his own sword. Mac had done gone ahead and ran forward to hold Garland off from reaching the others. "Ferris, you take care of the woman. Kari, get the princess out of the way of battle and help Ferris."

"Oh yeah," Ferris grinned, whipping his staff out. "This is gonna be good; I can feel it."

"Yeah, yeah," Kari waved a hand, grabbing her short sword. "Let's just get this over with."

"Oh, such confidence," Zera grinned. "I like that. It makes victory all the sweeter."

Garland and Zera both lived up to their ranks, no problem. Though he was dressed in armor that looked to weigh immensely, he was still fast enough to where Mac and Light both had a problem to land a good hit on him. And if they thought Garland was fast, Ferris and Kari were having a hell of a time with Zera. If they weren't enemies, Ferris felt that he and Zera would have gotten along swell. Both of them were shooting off jokes, despite the wounds they were receiving. Zera didn't have as near many as Ferris of Kari, but there was still several.

"I told you," Kari panted as she slid to a stop. "We're nothing against these guys!"

"So, one of you is smart," Zera grinned, placing a hand on her hip. "Run on back home, children. All this is, is pointless."

"All they're doing is using physical attacks," Ferris took a deep breath. "Both of them. If I could…Kari, do you think you could distract her for a little bit?"

"No problem," Kari wiped sweat from her head. "Just make it quick."

"You know me," He grinned. Rolling her eyes, she turned and faced Zera, gripping her short sword tighter.

"Not bad, for a little girl," Zera began. "Reminds me a bit of myself when I first joined the Knights. Tell me, why are you fighting? Is there a reason behind it all? A reason for you to do so?"

"Is that really a question that you should be asking at this moment? It is four to two you know,"

She gave a laugh, as if truly enjoying herself. "All right, all right," She switched her rapier to her left hand. "The gloves are off then, I suppose."

Kari felt er face grow white. If Zera was truly left-handed and she was that good with her right hand then she was completely screw-

The bright light grabbed her attention and she watched as fire rammed into Zera's side, knocking her body over into the pillar on the other side of the room.

"Zera!" Garland's cry reached Kari first before his form did, catching the woman as she crumbled to the ground. Giving a roar, he turned to glare at the one closest to him.

Kari got ready for an attack from the man in armor, but Ferris shot him with a fireball as well and a look of shock formed on her face as the second body crumbled to the floor.

"That can't be it, can it?" Kari asked, giving Garland's arm a kick. "All it took, after all that fighting, was a damn fireball? From HIM?! I'd understand if it was from a sage or something, but Ferris?"

"Thanks, Kari," Her brother glared at her. "I feel the love."

"Still, though! The top two knights of the Cornelia Kingdom? I don't believe it!"

"She has a point," Mac commented.

Light turned from them and went to the Princess. "It's all right now; you're safe."

"You…You've come to rescue me? I don't know how to thank you…"

"I know how you can repay me," Ferris grinned but Mac whacked him in the head, cutting his off as the Princess flushed.

"I am Sarah," She told them. "Princess of Cornelia."

"Yes, we know this," Kari grunted, crossing her arms. "Let's just hurry up and get you back to your father. You'll feel safer, I'm sure."

Sarah nodded her head. She gave another glance at the two knights on the ground before turning to follow the others out of the Chaos Shrine and into the open field. You could feel the fear on the air around the princess. She had just been kidnapped by two people she trusted, watched many people she grew up around killed before her, and was now in the protection of four people that she didn't even know. Ferris noticed this and tried to cheer the young teen up as much as he could, spewing jokes and other stupid things. As the small return to the castle continued, Sarah's mood got better. The moment the guards caught site of the five of them from the barriers of the town they must have hurried into the castle to announce their return; everyone was waiting on them.

"That's the first time anyone's ever defeat Garland; especially with Zera by his side. You must allow me to show my gratitude." The Chancellor then went into a speech about how he was sorry for saying that they weren't the Sacred Warriors but that's not what they were really interested in and so they turned to the king as he finally got done greeting his daughter.

"Thank you for returning my daughter to my side," The King bowed his head. "There can be no doubt that you are the Warriors of Light from Lukahn's prophecy! You should hear the prophecy in its entirety. Ahem, if I may…

"When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come.

If they cannot gather the shards of light, the darkness will consume all.

The four Crystals will never shine again…"

"More Crystals? Really?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, isn't four enough all right?" Ferris agreed.

"These are different," The Chancellor told them. "They're the Crystals of Light; they were created with the world."

"Now, I hear that a Crystal can be found on the continent to our North," The King continued. "Restoring light to the Crystals is our only hope of ridding the world of the monsters which plague it! I will have the bridge to the north rebuilt, as I promised. Rest here for a few days. I pray that you succeed in restoring light to the four Crystals…and to the world."

Giving a nod, Light turned to leave the throne room but Sarah caught him as he moved past her.

"This lute has been entrusted to the princesses of Cornelia for many generations. When they abducted me, Garland had taken the lute as well. I want you to have it. It may aid you in your journey." Sarah smiled. Light took it with a smile before turning to follow the others.

"Now, it's going to take a little while fore that bridge to be built." Kari commented.

"The bridge isn't that bag," Mac replied. "The King said he would get his men on it right away; it'll only take a few days."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," Ferris snorted.

"Until then, I suggest we rest in the city," the knight told his companions. "A few days rest before the rest of this journey begins should be soothing, anyway."

"True," Kari stretched her arms. "A shower sounds really good about right now."

"I agree," Mac nodded.

"You think they'll make us pay for it?" Ferris asked. "We are the Warriors of Light, you know."

"Shut it, Ferris," Kari gave him a shove, ignoring the looks they received from the villagers.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Pirate Problems, Round Two**_

**They stayed in Cornelia for three more days before continuing on their quest. **As the four Warriors of Light, they felt overwhelmed by the great task destiny had placed before them. They did not even know the true significance of the four crystals they held in their hands…

The crystals that once, long ago, held a light that shone so brilliantly.

The time for their journey had come. The time to cast off the veil of darkness and bring the world once more into light…

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please! Oh baby, don't go!"_

Kari couldn't help but laugh as she stared up at the man dancing across the field ahead of her. Ferris has turned the travel to the next city into a karaoke and was singing at the top of his lungs as he danced and skipped ahead of the others, off key from the tune or not.

"I doubt that I'll ever get tired of him," She told herself, shaking her head as she continued to laugh. She normally would have joined him happily, but she just wasn't in the mood today.

They had been traveling for two days, having gone to the right of a large set of mountains and heading east through a thick forest. Ogres and Warg Wolfs joined in battles with the Goblins so at least they were being entertained in other ways beside Ferris' singing and dancing.

"Kari," Light's voice made the girl turn to see that the young warrior was now walking beside her as Mac moved to catch up to his brother. "Are you still upset with me?"

"I wouldn't call it being upset," Kari answered after a brief pause. "More annoyed than anything."

He gave a nod. "That's understandable. I admit that the sudden movement on this mission was…strange."

"Strange? It was stupid. That woman could have been leading us into a trap. Garland and Zera could have killed us. I'm surprised that they didn't! They must have been fake or imposters or something!" ~That would actually be a good explanation.~

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" Light asked.

"Perhaps. What I can't understand is why? Why us?"

"Perhaps she spoke the truth in us being the Warriors of Light."

"Yeah, and I'm pregnant," She grunted.

He blinked. "You are?"

Kari looked at him like he was an idiot as her face turned red. "Of course not, you moron!" She cursed under her breath as he gave her a small smile. "She's a woman that just popped up to us in the middle of our last mission and you believed every word that she said."

"She had the four crystals with her."

"I know, but that's pretty much all we know about her."

"I know that, but there's a feeling that I have…something that's telling me that we can trust her. I'm normally right about this, aren't I?" He asked her.

He was, but still! "And what are you going to do if we hit something that we can't handle?"

"If it gets to be too much, I promise that I will pull out; all of us." Light replied. "So please, just…trust me and smile."

"You owe me," She told him after a moment of silence.

He gave a smile. ~I always do~

"Hey, it's a ship," Ferris pointed out.

"You think we can get them to give us a ride?" Kari asked.

They had come up onto the outskirts of Pravoka and were currently staring at the docks.

"You know," Ferris began. "I think that I've seen that ship before."

"Well, we did have a dock where we lived," Light pointed out to him. "You've probably seen it there."

"True,"

"Let's go," Mac told them. "We can find them and ask them."

The moment they entered the city, though, they knew that there was a problem. The civilians were nowhere in sight and for the ones that could be seen from the windows of their homes, they looked scared out of their minds. Mac had disappeared into a potions shop for some more supplies and returned with the reason why the village was in such chaos; pirates.

"Well, that explains where I had seen the ship before," Ferris commented, pointing ahead of them.

All talk came to a halt at the sight of the group of men that stood before them just outside of the inn. The smell of smoke, booze, and filth could be smelled from over where they stood.

"Oh no," Kari placed a hand on her hip. "Not you again."

At her voice, the pirate wearing the hat, proclaiming himself as captain, turned to face the four of them.

"You brats!" It seemed that they weren't the only ones that remembered the skirmish that they and these pirates had endured in the bar back a few months ago in Luthonia. "Ye've got cannon balls of steel to be takin' on the great Pirate Bikke!" The man, growled, not at all pleased to see them.

"Yeah, funny you can say that after we beat your asses out of Luthonia last time, remember?" Ferris grinned.

"Keelhaul 'em, boys!"

"What the fuck did that mean?" Kari asked.

"Well, from the nine pirates now running at us, I'm gonna say that they want to kill us." Light commented.

"I second that." Ferris nodded, summoning fire up in his hands and shooting it out at them with a fling of his hand.

Sharing a look, Kari and Light joined in, Mac right behind them. These guys were pretty much just aa kick and flick and they were out. It was kinda sad, really.

"All right, now here's what's going to happen. We can kill you," Mac began, his foot on the captain's throat. "Or we can use you. Which would you prefer?"

"I be most sorry, young masters. I'll be making no more fuss, I swear."

"You know, you said that last time, too," Ferris replied with a grin, eating up the man's fear.

"I mean it this time, I swears I do." Bikke cried. "Just don't kill me!"

"Listen here now," Mac continued. "We're going to use you and your ship. You're going to be our mode of transportation through the ports while we're on our mission. If you even think about backstabbing us or bailing on us and leaving, then next time I find you I will grind your bones into dust, understand?"

"Damn, my brother is scary," Ferris watched as Bikke looked like he was about to piss himself under Mac's gaze. "I love it!"

"I think we all do," Kari chuckled.

"We'll rest here for the night and head out in the morning," Light gave the pirate Captain a firm look. "Be in port at dawn." Mac let the man go and he took off for his ship, his men, wounded and worse, following after him.

"You think he'll be there in the morning?" Kari asked, watching after them.

"He'll be there," Mac assured her, turning from the dock to the inn before them. "The three of you can go ahead and get a room; I'll get the rest of our supplies. There's no telling how long we'll be on that ship and I seriously doubt that any of us would like to take use of their supplies."

"Ain't that the truth," Ferris agreed, turning to the Inn. "Be careful, brother."

"You sure that you don't want one of us to come with you?" Kari asked him.

Mac gave her a smile. "Go and rest."

She gave a nod and followed Ferris to the Inn, Light following her. They got a room that carried four beds and Ferris and Kari were playing a card game as Light red on his bed when Mac had returned with his bags.

"Good god, Mac!" Ferris cried at the sight. "Did you really think we needed that much?"

Mac gave him a look. "Calm down."

"Where did you get all the money for that?" Kari asked him.

"It was given," The monk answered them. "As a reward for taking care of the pirates."

"Sweet!" Ferris cried, jumping in the bags and searching through them.

"We normally don't take rewards like this," Light commented, looking over from his book.

"They insisted," Mac sat down at the table. "I couldn't refuse."

"Hmmm."

"Hey, look! Alcohol! And soap!" The red mage cried happily.

"He's like a little kid," Kari sighed, standing from the floor and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's annoying," Mac grunted under his breath as his brother continued searching through the bags.

"I think it's cute."

"I agree," Kari nodded, but then she froze. The voice was female, and it came from beside her. Jumping from her bed, she and the others took notice off the new woman that had seen sitting there beside her. "God! Don't do that!"

The woman gave a chuckle. "My apologies."

It was the Woman in White. Long golden hair and light blue eyes, she was wearing a long white dress with an ornate golden crest with blue stones around the waist. The design rose to her collar and Kari was sure that it continued on down her back but she was wearing a white cloak, hood pulled up over her hair, to hide it.

"What are you doing here?" Kari demanded.

"I came to give my applause to taking care of Cornelia," She answered them. "Exquisite job."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly that hard," Kari replied, crossing her arms.

"Garland and Zera did not…live up to the tales of their strengths," Light agreed, trying to word it better with a sharp look at the other woman.

"Still, congratulations," The Woman in White closed her eyes for a moment. "I see that you have begun the quest. It is why I have come to you again."

"I take it you're gonna be our guide in this whole 'save the world' scheme?" Ferris commented, taking another, calmer look, at the bottle of alcohol in his hands.

"In a way, yes." She gave a nod. "I see that you have acquired yourself a ship, so that will just help with it all." She took a breath. "Your next task shall be in Elfheim."

"Elfheim?" Kari repeated. "We're going to see the elves?"

"Yes," She answered. "I'm afraid that a feud has broken out between the elves and the prince is…in need of help. Bringing peace to the elves again will bring you another step closer to shining light upon this world again."

"After saving the prince," Light began. "Are you going to show yourself to us again?"

The Woman in White gave a small smile. "If it is done correctly, then yes. Do not fear; I have faith in you, Warriors of Light."

And then she was just gone. It was like she was never even there to begin with. "Creepy woman," Ferris commented. "But she's hot, so I'll take it."

Kari rolled her eyes before falling back on her head, staring up at the ceiling with her arms crossed behind her head. "So, I guess it's off to Elfheim?"

"Yes," Light closed his book. "We set sail at dawn."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Not All Elves Are Sweet, Part 1**_

"**You mean they actually stayed?" **Kari's voice was in shock as she stared at the pirate ship still in port.

"Maybe they knew better than to chance Mac's threat." Ferris offered.

Or they set a trap." Light frowned.

"They couldn't beat us yesterday," Mac commented, walking towards the dock. "They won't beat us today."

The moment they reached the ship, a bridge was let down for them and Bikke was ready to greet them at the top.

"Good morn', me fine warriors! Ready to set sail?"

"You're happy this morning." Kari grumbled at him.

"But of course! I thought about what you offered last night," Bikke continued. "And I have decided."

"Decided?" Ferris repeated him.

"Yes. If you would like for us to be your mode of transportation then we would like to ask for a fee."

"A fee…" Light looked at him like he had just grown a third eye. "Other than letting you keep your life?"

"But of course. If you are taking up our daily time, there will be no way for us to gather gold to get food and other things. How will we survive?"

"Fishing and hunting in the wild when we make port." Ferris answered them.

"I like the idea." Mac cut them off. "We'll do it."

"What?" the others all looked at him.

"We'll give you everything that we don't need off of our missions, deal?"

"What you don't need, sir?" Bikke frowned.

"The four of us travel, meaning what we don't use we either give to the people or trade them for other things that we do need. Why not let them have it? At least now when know they won't just run off and leave us behind."

"Oh and how is that?" Ferris asked.

But Light understood Mac's words. "They're greedy." He turned back to the pirate. "What we don't need, agreed?"

Bikke thought about it for a moment before giving a nod. "Agreed."

The pirates had been working all night to set up some kind if separate area for the four of them and they knew to keep their hands to themselves on their things and off of Kari.

Any monsters that attacked were quickly taken care of by Ferris' thunder magic but everyone was pleased when they were finally able to make port again. It was easy to see the tips of Elfheim castle about an hour away from the port. A few pirates joined them on the journey to the village to stock up on food and other things but they drifted apart when the group headed for the castle.

It was a small, yet cozy village and the elves all took notice of the newcomers but mostly ignored them as they went on with their daily duties; until they reached the guards at the front of the castle.

Light moved forward. "We are here to see the Prince."

The two men exchanged a look before they glanced back at the four. "Another set of travelers wanting to give their try with the sleeping Prince?" The guard snorted. "Here's my advice; get out of here before you get killed."

"Sleeping?" Ferris repeated him. "That's all that's wrong with him? Bang a couple of pots and pans."

The guard slapped a hand to his face. "Don't you think we've tried that? Get out of here before I-"

"Please," Kari took a step forward and placed her hand on the man's arm. "I understand how worried and frustrated you are. I'm sure several have come, looking for payment and honors in finding a way to help your prince, but you must believe me when I tell you that we're after none of that. We just want to help. Please, give us a chance."

The guard stared at her for a moment before glancing at his partner and jerking his head; the gate was pulled open. "Be quick about it."

"Thank you." Kari let go of him and moved into the castle grounds.

"Smooth," Ferris grinned at his sister. "You'll be breaking hearts if you keep going around like that."

"Shut it," She elbowed him in the stomach. Another guard came forward and led them to the Prince's chambers. Only the healer was there with the sleeping elf. Kari moved forward and took a good look. His golden hair was littered graceful around him as the covered were pulled up to his chin.

"This totally reminds me of that fairy tale I heard as a kid." Ferris commented.

Light leaned towards him. "And which one is that?"

"Where the princess gets placed under a spell and only a kiss can wake her; Kari, give it a shot!"

"Shut it, Ferris!" The woman's hiss was fiercer this time as she looked at the healer. "What exactly happen? Did he just fall asleep and not wake up?"

The man gave a sigh. "For years now, things between us and the dark elves haven't been well. About five years ago Astos, the king of the dark elves, came to the kingdom, claiming to be searching for peace, but he tricked us and placed the spell on our Prince. For five years, and we haven't found a way to free him. There must be some medicine that can rouse the sleeping, but where?" He glanced at the four. "Please, will you not attempt to air our slumbering Prince?"

"We can try," Light told him. "Where is this Astos?"

"We're not quite sure when his Keep is. All we know is that it's North; past the mountains."

"Oh, that's a load of help!" Ferris growled, turning to stomp from the room. "Why can't anything ever be simple and right in front of us?"

Kari gave a giggle and moved to catch up to her brother. "Then it wouldn't be as fun."

"Coming from the one that did want to go on this journey in the first place?"

"Eh? I got over it. Since Garland and Zera weren't such a trouble, and they won't be back to bite us in the ass, I think this will be rather entertaining."

(Epic foreshadowing, XDXD)

Having gathered what they needed for the next part of their journey in less than an hour, they set out for the path through the mountains, going to keep their eyes open for anyone and anything. It took them two days to move past the mountains completely, and another day to more through a plain before they found a Keep up in the Western part. But it wasn't what they had been expecting. They were expecting a mimicry from Elfheim, just with dark elves, but there was nothing inside of this ruined Keep, except for a human man sitting in the ruined throne room.

"What is this? Travelers? This far West?" The man asked, standing.

"I apologize for intruding," Light began but the man shook his head, waving his apology aside.

"No, please, it is good to come into contact with other people again. Please, tell me, what bring you here?"

"We're searching for a jerk named Astos. He says he's some kind of King but I seriously doubt he is," Ferris told him with a shrug.

"Of the Dark elves," The man replied with a foul look on his face. "Is what he is king of, and I'm afraid that I've had a bit of a run-in with him myself. He's the one that did this to me. I was tricked by Astos and know my kingdom is ruined! If I could only retrieve the crown from the Marsh Cave, I would be able to restore my castle. Might you bring me the crown?"

"My apologies," Light shook his head. "But we are currently on another quest at the moment for the elves of Elfheim."

"Trying to find Astos to awaken the prince, are you?" the man asked them. "It's a dangerous journey, you know. None have returned from it; not even one."

"So we have heard." Kari frowned, crossing her arms. Something about this man just… She blinked. Tilting her head to the side a bit, she took a better look and realized that she hadn't been wrong. A pair of bright, yellow eyes were staring at her from the shadow of the ruined throne. "What the-"

"It seems you have a friend," Mac began, having noticed their hiding companion as well.

"A friend?" The king turned. "ah, yes. More of an adopted son, if you would believe. Assad, don't hide.. Come greet our guests."

They all watched as a small form slipped into the light and Kari let a smile break out. It was a little boy; a dark elf, but a child none the less. HE looked embarrassed and nervous to be placed before them and rubbed his left arm as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"A dark elf?" Light asked the other man.

"A child," he replied. "Race does not matter. I found him in the wild and so I took him in." He fell silent for a moment before an idea seemed to come to him. "If I were to give you what you needed to awaken the prince, would you bring me the crown?"

"Wait, you had something all these years and yet have done nothing?" Ferris demanded.

"No, of course not! But I know where you could get something; but I won't tell you where that is unless you bring me my crown! It has the powers to return my kingdom back to its former glory! Please! The Prince has been asleep for five years! A few more days isn't going to hurt him!"

"You know, I don't like saying it, but the guy's got a point." Kari sighed.

"I agree. And if he's lying to us about the stuff to save the prince then we can kick his ass." Ferris nodded in agreement.

Light glanced back at the man. "Where exactly is this Marsh Cave?"

"Only about a day's journey south from here. You must have just missed it on the way up here. He thought for another moment. "I know! Assad here can led you there. He knows the way!"

"A child?" The all repeated, glancing at the young dark elf.

"No," Mac shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself!" The monk glanced back at the young boy to see he decided to finally lift his head and glare at him, a firm look on his face. "I'm not scared of the monsters out there!"

"But still," Kari began. "It's too dangerous. I'd rather not take the risk of-"

"You'll never find it without him," The king decided to finish the conversation. "Not easily, anyway. Do you really want to risk that chance as well?"

Light was silent for a moment, thinking. Ferris glanced at him. "You're not actually considering this, are you?"

"If the child is so intent on coming, then there is nothing that we can doo to change his mind. Having a guide out here in the wild wouldn't be such as horrid idea, would it?"

"But a child, Light?" Kari asked him.

"We'll keep him safe, Kari, so don't worry."

"Then it's done," Mac turned to leave the ruined Keep. "Let's go."

"Good wishes and safe return," The king waved at them. Assad ran past them all, eager to be the first one out.

"Thank God," The dark elf growled, taking in a deep breath of air. "I hate that man. I can't stand him."

"That's not something very nice to say about the man that took you in out of the wild, now is it?" Kari asked, moving up beside him. He gave her a foul look and kicked at the dirt.

"All right, brat," Ferris began, moving up in front of the kid. "Listen. I don't want no funny business. Just get us to this Marsh Cave so we can get the crown and get the hell out of there."

"Not scared, are you?" Assad asked.

Ferris' eyebrow twitched before her began to grind his fist into the top of the kid's head. "What was that."

"Gah!"

"Ferris," Kari moved forward and pulled Assad away from him. "Stop being mean; then you really will scare him."

"Good," The red mage growled, pulling on the front of his jacket.

"Assad," Light began, looking at the child again. "Where is the Marsh Cave?"

"This way," He turned from the group and began to lead them south through the plain. "Let's go."

Mac was still for a moment as Ferris and Kari followed the boy; Light glance at him. "There's something strange going on here."

"Indeed." Light nodded.

"Do you think the other two know?" Mac asked.

Light gave a laugh. "Mac just like you and me, Kari and your dear brother knew the moment we stepped into that Keep."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Not All Elves Are Sweet, Part 2**_

"**Assad. **I like that name. I've never heard it before."

"Have you met dark elves before?"

"No."

"Then that's why you've never heard it before."

"Hey, she's just trying to talk to you brat. Stop being a jerk!"

Light sighed and closed his eyes as Ferris grinded his fist into the top of the dark elf's head. Kari scolded her brother before apologizing to the child again. They had camped for the night and the child had curled up into a ball and ignored them. Kari was trying to talk to him but all his answers or replies were snide and rude.

Kari gave a sigh herself, watching as Ferris and Assad began to fight again. He might have been a kid, but Ferris held no restraints in knocking him around; if he could catch the little bastard before he climbed up on his back. He never used his magic, though. Mac gave his brother a smirk before he paused in his steps, staring up at the cave before them.

"I suppose this is it," He commented.

"So it would seem," Light nodded in agreement. He glanced at the child. "Is it?"

Assad gave and as he slipped off of Ferris' back. "Yes. The crown is in a treasure chest on the third floor."

"We're going down into the dirt?" Ferris sighed. "This sucks."

"All right. Assad," Kari placed her hands on the kid's shoulders. "I want you to stay out here and wait for us. We'll go right down to the third floor and come right back up as fast as we can."

"Wait? No!" Assad pulled away from her. "I'm not just going to stand here and wait on you! I'm going in too!"

"But you're a child." She argued. "You can't go in there. It's too dangerous! There's going to be monsters and even worse things than that in there!"

"I'm not a child! I can take care of myself!" Assad dodged past them all and was first to enter the Marsh Cave.

"Damn brat," Ferris grunted, crossing his arms. "I say we wait a little while and wait for him to crawling back out to us."

"That's just it," Kari cried as she moved to follow the child inside. "What if he doesn't come back out?"

Light moved after her. "I agree. We'll just have to find the child and drag him with us through the cave."

"Damn brat," Ferris repeated as he moved inside. Mac shook his head and brought up the rear.

More goblins littered the area, joined with bats and even more strange creatures that the Warriors had never seen before. The four stuck together, fighting through the monsters but they had no view of Assad until the third floor. HE was standing in front of a door, as if waiting on them.

"Stupid brat!" Ferris moved forward before anyone could say anything and gave the kid another whack on the head.

"Stop hitting me!" Assad cried, rubbing the bump.

"Then stop pissing me off! Running off like that was stupid! What if you have been attacked?"

"But I wasn't." Assad answered him. "Besides, I can take care of myself!"

"Stop arguing," Light told them both and gave the boy a look. "Is this the chest?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Assad pushed the door open and moved out of the way so they could step in.

There was nothing there in the room, save for the figures in the middle. There was a chest, yes, but it was surrounded by stone statues of elven knights. Ferris raised a brow, taking a better look at them. "Really? This is it?"

"Of course not," Kari grunted. "Stop being a fool."

"I'm not a fool; I was just asking a question."

"Yeah; a foolish one."

"Both of you stop it." Mac cut them off.

"I want to go home!" Assad moved forward. "Stop being stupid and let's-"

"No!" Light cried, reaching for the child but the Dark Elf slipped into the circle of the statues before the warrior could grab him.

Assad only had time to see one of the statues move before he threw his hands over his head. He heard a grunt and felt blood splatter on himself. Not feeling the pain he had been expecting, Assad opened his eyes to see Ferris' red cloak before him as the red mage had jumped into the way, trying to block the statue's attack with his staff. The statue's blade and landed on the mage's shoulder.

"You alright, kid?" Ferris asked him.

Assad was silent for a moment before his words stumbled out to him. "Y-yeah."

"Good. Not get back and watch how a real man fights."

Assad watched, baking up against the wall of the room, as a bright light erupted from the crystal on the top of Ferris' staff and shoved the statue away from him.

"You all right, Ferris?" Kari asked, pulling her blade free from her hip as Mac and Light readied the fight as well.

"A little cut won't bother me," He answered. "Now, shall we?"

The statues turned from elves into four squids with magic rods; Piscodemons, or so Mac called them. These magic bastards could actually hit pretty hard, in both magic and punches, but in the end they were match for the four Warriors of Light.

"And that is that," Ferris wiped his hands on her pants and faced the kid again. "See? Nothing to it."

Assad felt his lip tremble but he dropped his head and bit his lip. "Y-yeah. Nothing to it."

"Don't worry kid," The mage clapped a hand on his shoulder as Light retrieved the crown from the chest. "You'll get stronger in not time."

"So back to the Keep, huh?" Kari sighed, crossing her arms as she spoke to Mac. "Should we leave the child outside when we return?"

Mac glanced at her. Light had been right; she had known. And if she did, then Ferris did as well. "We'll see what happens. I'd rather not kill a child but…"

Kari gave a nod. She didn't like the thought of killing a child, either, but…

They set camp right outside the moment they reached fresh air again and it took another whole day to make their way back to the West Keep. In the hours of the day, Assad's attitude seemed to change towards the four of them; most likely because Ferris had saved him life. H was smiling and laughing, and Ferris was happily teaching him a few level one spells. He was a fast learner and shocked them all in learning the Fire and Ice spells in only a few hours. But the moment that the West Keep came into View again, his unhappy air returned.

"Now, let's go give this moron his crown so we can get the potion to save the Prince," Ferris commented, hands on his hips. "I want to see the Woman in White again."

"You and that woman," Kari sighed. "You'd think you were in love."

"Ah, but I am," Ferris sighed. "A woman of that beauty could have any one, and I mean ANYONE, fall for her in a snap of her fingers. Why, she had me from the moment she locked eyes with me."

"Oh, be quiet."

"Um…" Light turned at Assad's voice. The child looked afraid as he glanced at the Keep before turning back to the group. "I…"

Light gave him a smile. "If you're afraid, you may wait out here." Assad looked surprised. "We'll be back shortly."

"You mean you-"

"Knew?" Ferris grinned. "But of course."

"Let's go," Mac led the way inside. Kari gave Assad a reassuring smile as she followed the others, leaving the child to wait for them outside.

The dark, ominous feeling was more livid now and it got stronger and stronger the closer they moved to the throne room. Inside, the 'King' was waiting for them, a longing look on his face. It turned into a look of relief and joy as he set eyes upon them and the crown that was in Light's hands.

"You did it! You retrieved the crown!"

"Douubted us, did you?" Ferris asked.

"Foolish." Mac commented.

"I take it this is the right crown?" Light lifted it up in his hands.

"Yes, yes! Of course! Give it to me!"

"Aren't you wondering where Assad is?" Kari asked him. "And here's a question for you; why was it being protected but elven magic?"

"The Dark Elf King-"

"Pure Elven Magic." Ferris glared at him.

"Ah…well…I…" Knowing that he had been caught, the man began to laugh. "You fools fell right into my trap! I AM Astos, king of the dark elves!" They watched as he transformed into his true, creepy self.

"Changing your look didn't help," Ferris called to him. "You're still an ugly bastard."

"Laugh all you want, but with the combined power of the crown you now hold and the crystal eye I already possess I will become the TRUE elf king! It is useless to resist me! I can take what is mine by sheer force!"

Kari didn't want to admit it, but Astos was hard; harder than Zera and Garland and for some reason that made her mad. This Dark Elf was fast, hopping around and skittering in and around them like a damn spider. He could use magic, too, and Light found that out the hard way when his death magic lamed into him, forcing him into the wall.

"You didn't think this was going to be easy, did you?" Astos demanded with a cackle. "There's no way you'll defeat me."

"Yea, keeping running your suck," Ferris grunted at him before looking oover at Kari and Mac. "Shall we?"

Kari gave a grin, knowing what her brother was talking about. "The ol' Up and Over?"

Mac gave his own grin in agreement. "The Up and Over."

Light, giving a sigh, just stayed by the wall and let the trio have their fun. The Up and Over was a trick, one of the few, that the three of them had created in their early years of fighting together. It was where Kari, the lightest of her and Mac, would walk across these little wind platforms that Ferris would create to place her on one side of their enemy while his attention was held by Mac. Or if the enemy followed her, then Mac would attack him from behind. After the dup had the enemy pinned between them, Ferris would attack him as well. Light hadn't seen it fail yet.

"You guys are amazing."

Light turned his head to see that Assad and moved into the Keep. "I thought you were told to stay outside."

"How could I with this going on inside?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," He crossed his arms, watching as the trio put an end to the Dark Elf King.

"You mean this is all we get?" Ferris demanded a few minutes later, holding up a crystal eye in his left hand and taking a good look at it. "Bastard was never going to give us something to help the Prince, was he?"

"Of course not," Kari answered him. "He's the one that put him under the spell, remember?"

Mac glanced at the child beside Light. "Do you know something?"

Assad glanced at the ground for a moment, feeling a little embarrassed at all eight eyes on him. "The crystal eye won't help save the prince," The young boy told them. "But I know someone who can."

Matoya was who Assad had led them too. They had returned to the Pirates and got to a port a little north of Cornelia. Matoya was a witch that could only see with the help of her crystal eye. The old hag wasn't too happy to see Assad, seeming as how the little brat was the one that had stolen her Crystal Eye for Astos in the first place, but she did give them what they were searching for, happily or not. It was called a jolt tonic and the group wasted no time in returning to the Elf Kingdom to see if it would help the prince.

The healer took the bottle. "This jolt tonic may be just what we need to break the curse and awaken the prince! I will try it at once!" He moved towards the bed but then paused for a moment before turning back to the four warriors.

"What is it?" Light asked him.

"Well, it's just…the prince is asleep."

Ferris blinked. "Yes, we know that. That was the whole point behind us going to go and get the tonic."

"Well, it's just that…the prince can't drink it if he's asleep…so…"

"Ah," Kari gave a frown. "That does pose a problem."

"That's why…if you would be so kind, my lady," The healer lifted the jolt tonic towards Kari.

The woman turned dark red but it was Light's cry of 'What?!' that made the healer even more worried about what he was asking.

"Well, if someone were to do it, I'm sure that the Prince would rather it be a woman instead of myself."

"Then go and grab one of the female elves out in the village." Ferris growled, his face as livid as Light's had been. Though the silver-haired man had calmed himself down as Mac looked thoughtfully at Kari.

"Well, the thing is, all the women are either already married or too young."

"That has to be impossible," Ferris continued to argue. "You mean to tell me that there's not even ONE woman out there in the village that would willingly be able to do this?"

"Ferris," Kari tried to calm her brother down, but their elder brother cut her off.

"Let her do it, Ferris."

"What?" All four in the room looked at Mac.

"If the Prince does wake up, then he'll owe us even more if it works. If Kari succeeds, then he'll be even more in our debt."

"You say it like we're holding him for ransom," Light growled, crossing his arms.

"What do you say, my lady?" The healer looked back to the blushing woman. "Will you save the prince?"

Kari's eyes traveled all over the place, as if looking for a way out of this trap. Assad moved forward and grabbed her hand. She looked down. "Please do it. Fix what my father did to these people."

The woman stared at the child for a moment before giving a sigh and moved forward to take the tonic from the healer. "All of you owe me for this!"

Mac watched with a straight face as his young sister moved up to the side of the prince's bed and took a seat. He could see the conflicts rushing in her face and eyes before she poured the Jolt tonic in her mouth and leaned over the elf's face.

"Bet you wish that was you right now, don't ya?" Ferris grinned at the man beside him. Light didn't say a word; just pressed his lips tightly together as he glanced away from the scene before them.

Mac rolled his eyes at his brother's comment and continued to watch as the tonic was transferred from Kari to the sleeping elf. Moments later Kari gave a jump and pulled back, wiping the spilled tonic from her lips as she moved off of the bed. Moments later the elf prince sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Your Highness!" The healer cried as the prince dropped is hands.

"I was having…a terrible nightmare…Am I still…dreaming?" The prince looked at Kari. "Or is this beautiful maiden truly my savior?"

Kari, who had now disposed of what was left of the Jolt tonic back into the bottle, couldn't even bring herself to look at the elf before her as her face got darker and darker.

"Hey, it wasn't just her, you know," Ferris decided to drag the prince's eyes away from his sister. "All of us went through hell to get that tonic for you; even killed Astos for ya."

"King Astos is dead?" The prince cried in shock. "But-" His eyes landed on Assad and they narrowed. "I see that his son is still alive. The last of his kind. Dispo-"

"Wait!" Kari began, running forward and placing a hand on the child's head. "If not for him, we wouldn't have found the Jolt Tonic in the first place! Don't hurt him."

"Assad here led us to the March Caves to retrieve your crown and led us to the witch Matoya to receive the tonic." Mac told him. "You owe him as much as you owe us."

The Prince stared at them for a moment before turning away. Pushing himself to his feet, the healer went to catch him as he stumbled but the prince held his away, regaining the use of his legs on his own. The group watched in silence and couldn't help but smile as he bowed to them.

"You have my utmost thanks," The Prince told them. "Including you, beautiful maiden. May I have the name of my savior?"

"Didn't we just tell him we all did it?" Ferris commented to Mac. His brother shrugged as Kari continued to be embarrassed.

"Kari."

"Kari?" He repeated in shock. He glanced at the other three before turning back to the woman before him. "Surely not the same Kari that the Woman in White spoke of?"

"Woman in White?" Kari repeated him.

"How do you know her?" Light asked, taking a step forward.

"She came to see me as I slept," The Prince answered him, lifting his head to think back on the dreams. "She told me that the time of the Warriors of Light from legend would be coming soon to save the land. Kari, Ferris, Light, and Mac, she said their names would be." He looked at them again. "Is it truly you?"

"Looks like it doesn't it?" Ferris grinned, pulling out his crystal and showing it off again.

The Prince turned and gave an even deeper bow. "You're the Legendary warriors!" The prince blinked in shock as he straightened back up. "I shall follow the legend as it has been told to me and my forefathers. The time to pass on the mystic key to its rightful owners has come at last." Waving his hand at the healer, the man ran from the room and returned soon after, handing a wooden back to Light.

Kari looked back to the Prince. "What else did the Woman in White tell you?"

The Prince turned back to her. "She warned that you're journey ahead is long and perilous. Powers of the great dark are beginning to build up so you must be on your guard everywhere. Mt. Duergar is to be your next journey."

"Mt. Duergar?" Mac repeated.

Ferris looked happy as he could be. "We're going to see the dwarves!"

"Then let us be on our way." Light commented, turning to the door.

"Wait!" The Prince stopped Kari. "You must let me thank you, Lady. Kari. And your companions. If not for you-"

Wanting to be out of her as fast as Light did from embarrassment of just 'mouth-to-mouth'-ing a sleeping prince, she thought fast. She placed a hand on Assad's shoulder.

"If you want to thank me," Kari told the prince. "Take care of the boy."

The Prince didn't even blink before giving a bow to her. "You have my word."

"But…but I want to go with you!" Assad turned and grabbed her hand. "The four off you; I can help you!"

Light moved forward and knelt down beside him. "The mission we are on is going to be hard and dangerous. All forces of evil will be after us and if you are there you will be in harm's way. We would try our hardest to protect you, and that could lead to something even worse than death for us, do you understand?"

Assad had tears swelling up in his eyes and Ferris gave a sigh. "I'll make you a deal. After our mission is over, we'll come back to see you. If you practice that magic I taught you and become strong enough to impress me, we'll take you with us, deal?"

"You mean it?" Assad asked them.

"I won't let him back out." Kari gave him a smile. "Can you do that?"

Assad gave her a hug. "You'd better come back and see; come back and see just how great of a wizard I can be!"

Ferris gave a grin as he turned to follow Mac out of the castle. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"If you ever need a place of rest while on this journey," The Prince called to them. "Then don't forget that the doors to my kingdom are open to you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Light gave him a nod and followed the brothers. Kari gave Assad a smile and a wave before turning to follow her brothers and Light on the next leg of their journey.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A Rocky Dilemma**_

"**Come on, put a smile on."**

"Say that one more time and I'll strangle you."

"Aww, is someone having her monthly visit? Poor little girl."

"This 'monthly visit;' is about to kick your ass."

"You know, if you asked your little elf prince, I'm sure he could help you feel better."

"That's it!"

Mac gave a sigh and shook his head as he watched Kari take off after a laughing Ferris. "I don't see how the two of them can continue to act like such children."

"Around Ferris, it's hard not to act like a child."

"You don't though." Mac replied.

Light opening his mouth to make a remark when Ferris' voice beat him.

"Light! Come save me from the wrath of elf-boy's lover!"

Mac watched as an enraged look passed over his friend's face before the said man moved on past them all towards the mountain that they could see before them.

~Ha, guess I was wrong~

It was three days since the event at the elven village and though Light denied it, he was strictly refusing to make much of a conversation with Kari outside of the normal ones. Mac had tried to talk to him but the knight instantly put a stop to that the moment that they hit the dock. The trip had taken them West past Cornelia to the dock that placed them in a forest to the west since the east path was blocked by a mountain. Mac had bought a map from the elves before they left though and had marked Mt. Duergar, home of the dwarves. The forest was think as they headed south, but the moment that the tip of the mountain had come into view to them made them all pleased.

"Check it out!" Ferris had finally gotten away from Kari, and was happily pointing at the entrance to mountain that could be seen about a mile or so ahead of them. "Duergar! I wonder if the dwarves will have any gold for us!"

"If they do, I seriously doubt they'll give us any of it." Kari commented.

"Of course they will. We're the Warriors of Light, remember?"

"Ferris…sometimes I wonder if you're acting or just really dumb." The woman sighed.

"If you have to ask that, you're the dumb one." Ferris commented, skipping off towards the entrance happily.

Kari was still for a moment before giving a sigh and following him. "Dammit, I walked right into that one."

The dwarves were different than the elves. The group was happily greeted the moment the guards outside the mountain saw them and word of visitors traveled quickly. Everyone rushed forward to greet the newcomers and Ferris sucked it in like rays of the sun. The trio was glad that he didn't go off about them being the Warriors of Light and just let him have his fun as they tried to find what it was they were exactly here for. They received word about them dwarves for something called the Levistone but other than that they found nothing…until a dwarf ran into Kari, making her drop her bag. It exploded, littering everything all over the floor beneath her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, lass! My mistake." The dwarf had dropped to the ground to gather everything back to her bag.

"It's all right," Kari told him as she picked up as well. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"We can tell," Ferris told her, crossing his arms.

"Shut up." She hissed at him as Mac gave him a whack in the arm.

"Nitro powder!" The dwarf suddenly cried. He was holding up a tube that had been in Kari's bag. "The explosive force in this powder will have my canal open in no time flat! I owe you, kids!"

"Who says that we're going to give it to you?" Ferris demanded.

Mac seemed to agree with his brother. "What's in it for us?"

As the brothers talked to the dwarf, Light leaned towards Kari. "What are you doing with Nitro powder?"

"Mac brought it back with him in Cornelia, remember? It was something that the town gave him." She answered.

"Hmm." Light hadn't known that was part of the gifts but then again he didn't look through them like Ferris. Then again, The Woman in White appeared right around that same time so there was no reason that his mind would stick to the gifts that they had received from the town for taking care of the pirates.

Speaking of the Woman in White, according to the elf Prince this is where they were supposed to come next. Light didn't want to believe them but only the four of them had known that the Woman in White was helping them along their journey; there was no way that the elf would have known without the woman actually visiting him while he was locked in that sleep from the dark elf. Question was how did the Woman in White get into contact with him? How could she talk to him in his sleep? There was something odd about that woman, always had been, but Light still trusted her. He didn't know what it was, exactly, but he knew that she was there to help them and nothing else.

"So, you're just going to give it to him?" Kari's voice brought Light from his thoughts to see that Ferris and Mac had rejoined them as the dwarf worked on something in front of them on a wall.

"What else do we have it for? I seriously doubt that we will be blowing something up in the future," Ferris replied, folding his arms behind his head. "Besides, the little guy really, really wants it. I couldn't just keep it from him."

Kari gave him a blank look. "Bullshit. You do it all the time."

"Yeah, but only to you guys. Everyone else I like." Light shook his head as he watched Kari give him a kick.

"There ya go! Now we can blow this rock to smithereens!" The dwarf turned to look at them. "What are you all standing around for? That powder's set to blow! Unless you plan on going with it, you'd better get out while you can!"

Kari and Ferris exchanged a look with one another before both took off with cries. Mac mimicked Lights previous head shake as the other three of them hurried after the screaming duo. The other dwarves of the Mountain followed suit before heading back inside after they watched the canal fall to pieces outside.

"He didn't even say thank you," Ferris growled as the four Warriors were left outside on their own.

"It doesn't matter," Mac commented, watched as the rocks continued to float away in the water.

"I suppose not," His brother then pulled a grin. "I cannot wait to see what lies out there across that canal!"

"This is what the Woman in White sent us to do?" Kari asked. "Blow a hole and open a path? How is that supposed to help us if we don't know where we're supposed to go?"

"Maybe she'll show up again when we get to the next port. I don't know about you guys, but I would happily enjoy a night in an inn somewhere. I am tired of the ship."

Kari had to admit that she was too. She would LOVE a shower right about now.

"Then shall we?" Light asked, heading back to the ship.

On the trip theey found a whirlpool that all the canal rocks had disappeared to but Bikke easily sailed around it and brought them to a port outside of a tiny town on the edge of the continent.

The town's name was Melmond and it looked like it had recently gone through hell. A bunch of solemn looking citizens barely took notice of them and there were many, many new gravestones in the field next to it.

"Why is it, no matter where we go, the town always needs some sort of saving or helping?" Ferris commented ass they paused to stare at the town.

"Because we're the infamous Warriors of Light, remember?" Kari grumbled as she moved off into the town.

It turns out that this little town had recently been attacked by a group of vampires and it had left their town in the state it was in. Many buildings were destroyed but thankfully the Inn had not been and there was a room for the four of them. Everyone had taken their showers and dinner was well over with. Kari was happily getting ready to sleep as Light was reading on his own bed again and the brothers were the ones playing cards this time.

"I need to really get my own room if you're going to keep popping up to see me," Ferris grinned, not even having to look over his shoulder to see that their friend had joined them again.

The Woman in White gave a chuckle. "Funny, but no thank you."

"What's the matter? Already got a boyfriend?" She just continued to smile. "You know that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up, right?"

Kari sighed and sat up, letting her sheets fall. "What is it this time?"

"Kari," Light shot at her, setting his book on his table. She frowned.

"As you can see, Melmond has been attacked and left in nearly complete ruin."

"We heard that Vampires did it." Mac commented.

"Indeed," The woman nodded. "The Vampire rests in the Earth Cavern; your next destination."

"But why do we need to go there? What does this town have to do with saving the world?" Kari asked her.

"Kari," Light began. "We can't just leave this place like it is!"

"Why not? They can learn to talk care of themselves."

"If we leave the Vampire alive, he will most likely just attack again and again until the entire town is dead." Mac commented.

Kari huffed and crossed her arms.

"The Vampire holds the Star Ruby. It can grant you passage through the Giant's Cave and to the first Crystal; the Earth Crystal." The Woman in White told them.

"Of course he does," Kari sighed again.

"Calm down, Kari," Ferris placed a card down in the game he and his brother were playing. "No need to be upset."

"No need? This woman has just been dragging us around the continent, having us save towns and she hasn't told us a thing! She could be the one behind it all for we know! She could be leading us right into a trap to kill us all!"

"If you don't want to continue, Kari," Light began firmly. "Then you can go back home. I don't need someone who's afraid on this journey."

Things fell into an awkward silence as the Woman in White slid her eyes from Kari to Light. Kari just stared at the man in silence for a moment before standing from her bed and leaving the room quietly.

"Ouch, dude." Ferris commented, refusing to move his eyes from his cards as he took a drink from his glass.

"You'll pay for that." Mac agreed as the Woman in white disappeared as well.

Light gave a silent sigh to himself as he glanced at the window. "I know."

"**I don't mean to make you angry."** Kari didn't even bother to glance beside her at the other woman's voice. She had moved outside of the Inn down towards the dock where the ship was currently at. The Pirates were all asleep so she wasn't noticed as she stood there, staring out over the dark water. "I can understand that you don't like doing this. If this happened to me then I would have reacted just like you have. I'm surprised that you all have come this far without demanding more of an explanation."

"That would be Light's doing. He wants to believe you and so decided to do what you said. And wherever Light goes, well…" She just left it there.

The Woman in White gave a nod. "I understand. I had a friend just like that once. I would have followed him anywhere…" Her voice faded for a moment before she changed the subject. "I see a bit of myself in you, Kari. I believe that that's what finally made me sure that I had found the true Warriors of Light. Forgive me on placing this task upon the shoulders of you and your friends, Kari. I feel you are the only ones that can what…what I couldn't."

"You couldn't?" Kari repeated her. Her mind instantly began putting things together.

"I can't explain everything but you will get your answers sooner than you think. I am not ready to voice it. I can only ask that you trust me and continue on this journey."

"Whatever has happened to you must be truly hard for you to hold on your shoulders," Kari began after a few moments. "But the longer you hold it, the harder it gets."

"I know this," She nodded. "But, as one woman to another, I ask you not push. I'm not ready to…face it fully, I suppose."

"You can start by giving me your name." Kari told her.

The Woman in White was silent for a moment before a smile spread across her face again. "Cosmos; you can call me Cosmos."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Start of the End**_

"**So, she told you not to pay heed to the Giant's Cave until after we defeated the Vampire freak?"**

"Yes, Ferris," Kari replied. "As I told you before she said to defeat the Vampire before trying to take on the monster inside."

"And this monster, the Lich she called it, is guarding the Earth Crystal?"

The woman hung her head and glared at the man. "How many times do you want me to repeat the same damn thing over and over again?"

"Just once more please."

She gave a growl. "She told me that after we defeat the Vampire we will receive the Star Ruby. Inside the Giants Cave we will give the gem to the creature inside and he will give us passage to the other side. There we will find another Sage named Sadda and he will give us the Earth Rod which will open a secret passage to take care of the Lich and retrieve the Earth Crystal."

"And you believed her?"

"Yes I did," Kari stomped her foot and glared at the other. "You got a problem?"

"No, not a problem, I'm just shocked, Kari. You seemed to want to distrust the Woman in White with all your heart. What changed?"

Kari glared at him for a moment longer before turning back to continue walking. She hadn't told the trio behind her what Cosmos had told her; hadn't even told them her name.

"_**I don't mean to make you angry."**__ Kari didn't even bother to glance beside her at the other woman's voice. She had moved outside of the Inn down towards the dock where the ship was currently at. The Pirates were all asleep so she wasn't noticed as she stood there, staring out over the dark water. "I can understand that you don't like doing this. If this happened to me then I would have reacted just like you have. I'm surprised that you all have come this far without demanding more of an explanation."_

"_That would be Light's doing. He wants to believe you and so decided to do what you said. And wherever Light goes, well…" She just left it there._

_The Woman in White gave a nod. "I understand. I had a friend just like that once. I would have followed him anywhere…" Her voice faded for a moment before she changed the subject. "I see a bit of myself in you, Kari. I believe that that's what finally made me sure that I had found the true Warriors of Light. Forgive me on placing this task upon the shoulders of you and your friends, Kari. I feel you are the only ones that can what…what I couldn't."_

"_You couldn't?" Kari repeated her. Her mind instantly began putting things together. _

"_I can't explain everything but you will get your answers sooner than you think. I am not ready to voice it. I can only ask that you trust me and continue on this journey."_

"_Whatever has happened to you must be truly hard for you to hold on your shoulders," Kari began after a few moments. "But the longer you hold it, the harder it gets."_

"_I know this," She nodded. "But, as one woman to another, I ask you not push. I'm not ready to…face it fully, I suppose."_

"_You can start by giving me your name." Kari told her._

_The Woman in White was silent for a moment before a smile spread across her face again. "Cosmos; you can call me Cosmos."_

The conversation changed Kari's thoughts on the strange woman and though she didn't fully trust her, she was going to continue on with the mission. She wanted to learn about her more and so this was the best way to go. She would be ready for anything, though.

They had been heading southwest along the coastline, fighting off monsters here and there. They had come to a fork separated by the fountain. To the west sat the Giant's cave that Cosmos had told Kari not to go to yet, and to the south was the Earth Cavern. They had taken the south path and circled around the mountain to find the entrance.

"All right, you guys ready for this?" Ferris began, staring up at the cavern. "These guys are Vampires so whatever you do, don't let them bite you. If they do, let me know and I will happily amputate your limbs so you don't change."

The trio blinked and watched as Red Sage skipped into the dark hole.

"He's way too happy about that," Kari commented.

Mac shook his head. "He always is."

Light began to make a comment but Kari cut him off as she called to Ferris, running after him.

Mac placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I told you that she would make you pay for it."

Light glanced at him before giving a sigh and hanging his head. "I let my emotions get a hold and take control of me."

"You're a man," Mac told him. "Any man witnessing another man making a move on his woman like the elf prince did would react that way; you just did the wrong thing and took it out on her."

"Kari is not my woman," Light replied to his friend. "She's just my friend."

Mac shook his head. "You sure about that?"

As Mac followed after the duo, Light hung his head. His thoughts and feelings were raging in his mind like a storm as he tried to find his answers. He had known Kari just as long as Ferris and Mac had. She was like his sister; wasn't she?

The Cavern of Earth was quite similar to the previous cave that they had endured with Assad, just the Piscodemons decided to return in more numbers this time. They brought friends as well, such as Ogre chiefs, the Cockatrice, Hill Gigas, and small bats. As they traveled through they found many treasure from gold to swords and armor and potions that Mac happily helped the others pack into their sacks, refusing to leave any bit of it behind.

"Just how much further are we going to have to go before we find this damn bat?" Ferris demanded, coming to a stop with a fierce grunt.

"Why not cut yourself and let you bleed?" Kari asked him. "It might attract him."

"Kari, that is-" Ferris was going to growl at her but he eased up as his brain actually took in her words. "A really good idea. Hand me your knife." Kari pulled it out and watched as her brother made a cut on his hand and began to splatter it on the ground and rocks around them. "And now we wait."

They didn't have to wait long. A large, dark form began to flutter around the room they were in. Mac lifted his lantern up higher and they took in sight of the large bat that was now floating in front of them.

"You mean it actually worked?" Kari sounded in disbelief.

"It appears so." Light sounded surprised, too.

"All things in this vorld are destined to end in death. The seal cannot be broken, and so the earth shall rot."

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Ferris asked aloud.

"Who cares? Let's just kill him and get this over with." The woman told him.

The bat turned into a man. "You cannot alter destiny. Mere mortals cannot kill the undying!"

"How much you wanna bet?" Kari called to him, pulling out her sword.

"Such foolish mortals. Victory vill make your blood all the sweeter."

Mac went to say something but his brother beat him to it.

"You know what?" Ferris pointed at the Vampire. "I'll let you drink my blood. Happily."

"What?" Kari and the other two looked at him in shock like he was stupid.

"But only if," He bent over and pointed at his butt. "You suck it out of my ass!"

Kari slapped a hand to her face as the vampire looked like he was about to blow a fuse. She should have known. "Let's just get this shit over with." She sighed.

"I agree," Light nodded, grabbing his own sword.

Intimidating as he is, the Vampire wasn't really too much of a problem. When Ferris pulled out his Diaga spell, which was powerful against undead enemies, it pretty much took care of half of the enemy's attacks, leaving the others to finish him off with the overwhelming force between the three of them.

"That's it?" Ferris growled as the body crumbled to ash. "When is the good fighting going to start?"

"That dark elf was a pain," Kari commented, moving forward too the chest that was in the back of the room. "But this whole journey is starting to become…I don't want to say a drag, but it's a drag."

"And when you start to think that is when the really hard stuff begins," Mac closed his eyes.

"Let's hope so," Ferris snorted.

"Got it," Kari returned with a large, red stone in her head. "The Star Ruby."

"And the Woman in White said for us to take this to some Sage and he will give us what we need to reach the path to the Earth Crystal?" Light asked her.

"That's what she said. She said that if we give this stone to the creature in the Giant's Cave then he will move and let us through and the Sage will be there for us on the other side."

"Then let's get going, shall we?" Ferris turned for the entrance again, leading the way out.

They pretty much backtracked the entire way to the Giant's Cave and what the Woman in White told them was true. The Giant moved out of the way to let them pass through this cave and out into the sight of the land behind it. They all wanted to wander around for a while but Mac was able to keep them all in line and made it to the Sage's Cave where they were able to receive the Earth Rod. They also learned that, again, the Woman in White's words were true as the vampire was not the mastermind behind it all. The real boss was found deeper in the Cavern of Earth. Sadda, the sage, told them to use the Earth Rod in the Vampire's area and they would find the answer that they were looking for.

The group didn't want to waste another day on this and so Ferris made them work double time to get back to the other cave. He wanted to bust in there and raise hell but Mac knocked some sense into his brother and they camped outside the cave that night. With the head Vampire dead the others seemed to have disappeared and they were left alone that night to sleep in peace.

Sort of.

Light couldn't sleep. He rolled and rolled but nothing came to give him peace. Instead he found himself staring at Kari. Her back was too him as she slept on the other side of the fire. He had been trying to shove the guilt he felt for what he had told her the night before away but it was still there, ringing in his head; as was Mac's words from earlier that day.

"_Any man witnessing another man making a move on his woman like the elf prince did would react that way."_

But Kari wasn't his woman. He couldn't lie and say that he had never thought about a life forming between him and Kari, but he knew it could never be. He was just another brother in her eyes, like Ferris and Mac, and he didn't want to ruin the bond the four of them held together. He had been able to hide his feelings for a while but he had let them loose with the actions of the elf prince. He was going to have to grow stronger to make sure that it would never happen again. Everything would go back to normal.

But little did Light know, as he laid there and finally drifted off into sleep, that tomorrow was going to be the start of end of anything normal that he had planned.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
